Sea of Gems
by Will-the-Tankadin
Summary: ONESHOT Rouge easily seduces a lonely Knuckles. But is she really after him, or the emerald he guards? NSFW, Lemon.


_am not an expert in the lore of Sonic the hedgehog. I have not played all the games, nor do I know all the names and places and fine little details of everything and this and that. I DO know that Knuckles has a girlfriend in the comic series, Tara-Li, or something of the sort. So, if this were going to be placed anywhere in the lore or series-es, I suppose it would fit best in the Sonic Advance Series. Or… something, I'm not sure. Bear with me. I don't own Sonic or any of the characters herein. As with all my other stories, __**NOT SAFE FOR WORK!**_

**Story Contains:**_** Pretty Traditional Sex**_

* * *

**Sea of Gems**

Rouge looked up from her perch in a high tree of the forest. Hanging upside down, she felt as though she were looking down at the sky. "Mmnn…" he mumbled, turning right-side up and landing daintily on the wide branch. Sitting, she reached into the large knothole next to her. Pulling out her leather sack, she flipped open the flap and smiled. Handfuls and handfuls of acorn-sized gems sparkled at her. The moon stared down at her unblinking, throwing its light upon them. "Red, yellow, blue, orange… haha, I could still use a nice big green one." She mused, looking up at Angel Island. It floated as silently as a ghost ship, barely parting the clouds that went by it. A silhouette against the stars, it seemed large and threatening. An island in the sky could always make people nervous. The power of the Master Emerald was keeping that giant thing up there? Rouge almost couldn't believe it. But, she'd witnessed its power several times. She also knew there were two things of value on the island. The Master Emerald, and Knuckles.

Flicking one of her ears to be rid of an insect, she ran her fingers through the multitude of gems. She had other stashes in other places, but this was her most recent so she kept it with her. Some were smooth, others angled and cut, all of them worth as much as a small house, all of them bigger than an acorn. Inhaling, then exhaling deeply with a small smile, she closed the bag and retied the flap. Sticking it back into the large knothole, hidden, she smiled a bit wider. The middle of the night was upon her. Past midnight but before three in the morning. Dawn would come in a few hours, and it was prime time for any activities she might want to do that night. She'd just gotten a new stash of gems, so no bank or millionaire's estate seemed particularly appealing right then. Spreading her wings, she took flight.

Riding the thermals in the hot summer night, she glided up and up and up with no effort at all. With lack of a breeze and only the rising thermals to guide her, she shut her eyes. Holding her arms steady to reduce wind resistance, she arced her wings a little, smiling. The floating island was below her now. "Maybe I can see what knucklehead is doing." She smiled, her fangs shining just a bit in the moonlight. Turning in slow circles, she found the ancient stone plaza where the Master Emerald was kept. Sure enough, a red dot was pacing back and forth at a slow rate. Landing on a nearby column, she looked down at him with interest. His arms hung limp at his sides, not particularly alert at the moment.

The red Echidna, Knuckles, guarded the Master Emerald from any and all trespassers. Rouge was proud to say no one had made as many attempts to steal it as she had. But, each time she was repelled in some form or fashion. Each time he vowed to clip her wings, but he never did. In a bizarre way, Rouge thought she made his days worthwhile. It took skill to even reach the floating isle, much less haul something large down from it. That took either an aircraft, or wings. Rouge was glad she was a bat, because she could never sneak onto the island and steal anything in a big noisy machine.

Crouching down, she watched Knuckles pace one way, pause, then go the other way. Giggling quietly, she sat and watched him for some time. Leaning with her cheek in one hand, she shook her head. Didn't he ever think to check the skies? Leaning a little, she tossed a pebble at him when his back was turned. It clapped sharply against his back, but he gave no reaction. It had hit him, hadn't it? Furrowing her brow, Rouge flew from her column to a ruined, half column. Surely he would see her out of the corner of his eye when he turned around? Frowning, she watched him turn, pause, then turn back around and pace towards her. He didn't see her? She was pink and white, for chaos sake. Getting another pebble she tossed it with some force. It bounced off of his hardened abs and bounced along the cobblestones before coming to a stop on the ground. Knuckles paced past it. It was only when he came very close in his rounds that Rouge saw what was wrong. "His eyes are closed!" she said aloud. She watched him in astonishment, then flew from her second perch down to the ground. Coming close quickly and quietly, she fell in next to him, leaning around to see. "Knucklehead?"

"Zzz….." he paced one way, paused, wavered on the spot, then turned and paced the other way. "Zzz…" Rouge felt her mouth go slightly agape. He was sleepwalking! Walking back and forth near the Master Emerald in his sleep!

"Knucklehead…" Rouge said, tilting her head a little. "Jeez, you need a vacation." She rolled her eyes a bit, then came close again. There was something she'd always been curious about. Walking next to him and matching his stride, she reached for a few of his dreads. Lifting them up, she looked for his ears. Rotating her own as she walked around him and tried the other side, she could find no such things. Where were his ears?! Huffing impatiently, she lifted up a few more of his dreads to get a better look.

"Mmnnhh!" Knuckles said, making her freeze in place. He stopped pacing, his head turning this way and that as though he were listening. Rouge held her breath, moving back and forth with him. If he felt all of his hair falling against his head, he might wake up. Knuckles quite suddenly turned INTO her, knocking her down as he himself fell atop her. Rouge squeaked in surprise as his muzzle buried itself in her cleavage. Her face colored ruby red and she was frozen in both shock and embarrassment. "Zzz… Zzz…" he hadn't woken up! Unable to believe it, she poked the side of his head several times. "Mnnnhhhnnn…" he protested without waking. Moving about just a little, his feet finally stopped their sleep pacing, and his arms moved up to be pillows for the side of his head. He raised a gloved fist, then lowered it, then raised it again, then CLONK!

Rouge saw stars, her eyes in swirls. "He's too stronnnng… blehhh." She saw black, and knew no more.

Knuckles awoke with the vague awareness that someone was under him. His feet hurt, like he'd been running all night or something. Also, his face was pressed up against something soft and warm. Lifting his head and rubbing it sorely with one paw, he rubbed his eyes. He didn't remember going to sleep on the cobblestones... he usually only did that if his back needed a firm surface for a night or two. Mumbling incoherently, he let his eyes slide into focus. "Rouge!?" he gasped aloud, fighting untangle himself from her. There was a large black bruise on the side of her forehead, which had a trail of dried blood seeped from it. "What're you…?" he paused when he saw her injuries and dazed, unconscious expression. Rubbing his face a few times, he turned his gloved hand over and saw a few flecks of her blood on his scoop attachments. His mouth became a neutral line as he stood over her. What should he do? He didn't remember fighting her. He didn't remember hitting her either. He'd woken up with his face in her chest. It just didn't add up. "Meh…" he grunted, growing frustrated. Scratching his side, he decided to wait and question her later, when she woke. Gathering some large leaves from the nearby thicket, he made a simple stretch of leaves, with a few more for cushioning. "Maybe she came to take the Emerald and we… tackled each other?" he tried to form theory after theory, but nothing made any sense. So, he obliged to wait for her to wake. Journeying to the nearby river only briefly, he came back with water and a few choice berries on a leaf. Setting them next to her, he resumed his guarding of the Master Emerald. Relaxing in the shade of a tree at the edge of the thicket, he stared at Rouge for some time. Confused as usual about his feelings for her, he decided to speed things up and try to wake her. "Hey… hey Rouge…" he tried shaking her a bit, but she didn't stir. He must've really clocked her good, he thought. Licking his thumb, he rubbed at the dried blood in attempts to get it out of her fur. It was very silky… His expression softening, Knuckles let his paw trace up to her cheek and stroke it gently. She ran and stole and annoyed him to no ends, but her fur was like a child's. Soft, silky and perfect.

It was only then that Knuckles noticed a tiny golden chain around her neck. Since she usually kept her head tilted forward, looking down at someone from wherever she flew, he'd never seen it before. Running his finger under it, he frowned a little. It was fine gold, and moved like a string of thread whenever he touched it, it was so small. The two ends traced down her neckline and between her breasts. A locket, a pendant maybe. Curious, and with nothing better to do, the red echidna gave a light tug. It did not give. Stubborn, he gave another little tug. Whatever it was, it rested between the weights of her breasts, firmly hidden. Checking to see that she was asleep, he stuck a finger firmly into her cleavage and lifted upward, freeing the object in question. It was a small, heart shaped, cut piece of quartz. The red echidna cocked an eyebrow. You couldn't GIVE people quartz, why would she be wearing it? You could go out in the woods and pick it up off the ground, it wasn't worth cutting. Maybe because it was pink, who knew? Feeling satisfied, he looked back at her face "AHH!" he reeled backward and fell on his butt. She'd woken up and was staring at him!

"I knew you just wanted to get your hands on me, you're such a creep!" she teased him, giggling melodically. Knuckles' face colored redder than it usually was, and he tried to find something harsh and insulting to say, but it just wouldn't come. "Bat got your tongue?" she offered up another for him. A vein appeared on his forehead and she sat on her legs, leaned forward a bit so that her breasts were very much on display. A bit more than a handful each, they threatened to simply pop out of her heart-shaped top if she kept stressing it. The piece of quartz hung down, spinning one way, then the other. She smiled, working her feminine wiles as best she knew how. Unfortunately for Knuckles, they were quite effective. Rouge winked at him and he actually retreated a step. Knowing the ball was in her court now, she sat upright and felt the side of her head. "Do you always punch that hard when you sleep walk?" she teased.

"I do not _sleepwalk_!" Knuckles said lamely, already knowing it to be true. That explained the un-remembered punch, as well as the sore feet. That, and he'd awoken pacing before, several times in the past.

"You sleepwalk and you sleep PUNCH too." Rouge said, folding her arms and nodding in a knowing way. Her wings spread themselves, then folded again to be more comfortable where she sat. "Ohhh, did you do all this for me?" she smiled a bit wider, looking at the coconut that had been filled with water, and the handful or so of berries that sat on a large leaf right next to her.

Knuckles mumbled a little, folding his arms and turning partway away from her. "I didn't know if I attacked you or what, I felt guilty." He grumped at her. "Eat your fill, then get out." He made a gesture with one huge fist, then sat on the stairs some distance away, at the peak of the Master Emerald's dais.

Rouge thought carefully as she ate, tipping the coconut bowl to her lips. There had to be something she could do to carry on this situation. It was fun and entertaining to her. Reaching up, she touched the sore spot on the head where Knuckles had sleep-punched her. What a ridiculous idea, sleep-punching someone in the head! Shaking her head a little, she went back to the berries she'd been given, soon finishing them off. "Can I wash somewhere? I've got blood on me, y'know."

Knuckles couldn't find a legitimate reason to say no, since it was his fault she'd been bleeding in the first place. "There's a waterfall and lagoon over that way. C'mon." he said, gesturing. Rouge got up and wavered, her head ringing. Knuckles came close and leaned on her to support her.

"You sure pack a punch, knucklehead." She said, nursing her brow with a tender paw. She smiled at him, rather embarrassed that a single strike from hours ago still made her dizzy.

He made no response, but showed her to the waterfall and lagoon he'd been talking about. Sitting her on a rock, he walked to the water's edge and knelt, splashing his face a bit. His large paws cupped a nice amount of water, so he looked at his reflection. He looked the same as always, but the expression on his face was curious. What was that look he had? Tilting his head, he splashed his face again and wiped it quickly. Shaking his head quickly to get rid of any drips, he sat cross-legged.

Rouge walked past him, completely nude.

A spurt of blood SHOT out of the echidna's nose, blasting him back on his back! Pupils tiny, he sat up again. Sure enough, she'd set her clothes on the bank, and was making her way out to the waterfall. Looking at her smooth, wet back was very arousing, to say the least. "Uhhh!" he said loudly.

"What? You said I could wash." She turned her head and winked at him. Without waiting for a response, she dipped her head into the waterfall. The bits of dry blood flaked easily away, a few spots of pink, broken skin was all that remained of the wound. Knuckles stared, rooted to the spot, shocked. He looked over at her clothes, then over at her backside. The silky smooth fur he'd stroked on her cheek ran all the way down her back, down her luscious bottom and down her legs. His mouth tipped open just a little as he looked at her from a more male perspective. She was… sexy.

Blinking a few times, the lonely guardian of the Master Emerald felt himself pant just a little. The female in front of him, less than twenty feet away, excited his hormones, and that wasn't the only thing. She made him… hungry. Shaking his head quickly, he tried to get a hold of himself and thought about departing, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her soft-looking backside.

Rouge glanced over her shoulder, seeing him still there. Now THERE was an expression she recognized, but had never seen on Knuckles. That desperate, hungry male gaze that only a proper female could satisfy. And, way up here on Angel Island, what girls were there for Knuckles to look at? None, of course. Lucky for him she was a fine specimen, hmm? Rouge cupped herself, folding her arms a bit, turning to face him. Still he stared, in that dumbfounded male way. Most males would have trained themselves not to stare, or at least not make it look obvious that they were staring. But, since Knuckles was alone so much, he had no such training. Smiling a little, she said in a silky voice, "See something you like?" he averted his eyes when she spoke, flushed and aroused. The pouch between his legs was bulging, she could see. Knuckles wore no clothing like she did, so it was easy to read his physical responses to her looks. His chest was heaving just a little.

"Well… th-there, you're clean. Go on, now." He said, staring at the ground. Still having a fun time with the thought of Knuckles thinking dirty things about her, she swished through the water and went to him, dripping. The expression on his face turned from nervous to panicked, as another drop of blood oozed down his nose from one nostril. "I have an emerald to guard, and you… you have… stuff to do too." He turned and walked away with some speed, holding his nose with one large hand.

Rouge had the sudden image of having those large paws on her breasts. Letting her hands fall to her sides, she smiled with a light blush. He must've been clouding hormones around her, but ohhh, he'd given a good deal of response between the legs. She flushed girlishly, her mischievous smile coming over her face.

Several nights later, Rouge the bat returned with her sack of gems. Traveling to Angel Island, she hugged the tree line so she wouldn't be spotted so late at night. The moon betrayed her shape, but she was moving quickly, her leathery wings beating heavily to keep the speed up. Landing at the lagoon from the washing incident, she spilled the gems out over the ground, then took a handful into her paws. Dripping a few here and there in a nice little path, she led the path back towards the steps to the Master Emerald's dais. Sure enough, the red echidna was ever on duty. At the moment, he was doing push-ups to pass the time. "Hup! Hoo! Hup! Hoo!" he said, up and down, and up and down again. Smiling a little, Rouge pelted him with a pebble, then fled back the way she'd come.

Knuckles gave a small yelp of surprise, standing upright and looking around. Right away as he stood up, the moon betrayed a sparkling path nearby. A trail of small things, what were they? He walked down the stairs, picking up the first one and examining it. A ruby. A ruby the size of an acorn, good Lord! Arching an eyebrow, he tilted his head to look ahead of himself. A light, glittering trail of gems led deeper into the woods. Knowing only one person with so many of them to spare, he furrowed his brow and followed the trail slowly. Looking this way and that, as though expecting a trap, he gathered each gem up as he went. Realizing he was traveling the path that led to the lagoon from the other day. Tensing a bit, he turned the corner, and dropped the handful of gems he'd been carrying. They rained around his feet like so many giant skittles, clinking against each other with the same sound glass on glass usually made when dropped.

The pose Rouge lay in was one that befitted only family portraits, or dirty magazines. She lay on her side, her head propped on one elbow, and her other paw on her hip. Wearing nothing but the heart shaped quartz from earlier. A patch of white between her legs looked puffy and well cared for. Or was it, primped for the occasion? Her crystal blue eyes winked at him in the latenight moonlight. "I saw how you looked at me…" she whispered. He shuttered, coming a little closer as she spoke. "Men don't look at me like that very much. At least, not compatible ones, if you know what I mean." Her voice was a husky whisper. "So… I suppose now, after seeing you look at me that way, there's two things I want from this island."

Knuckles came closer, slack-jawed and staring with wide eyes. He vaguely felt his sneakers pressing a few gems into the dirt with his weight. His eyes feasted upon her shapely form, driving him mad with pure WANT. He groaned a little without meaning to, feeling a familiar bulging between his legs. Flushed and aroused, he came a few steps closer, slowing down.

"Don't… you want me… Knuckles?" Rouge asked, her voice low and sensual. As he came closer and closer, she stroked herself a little. Smoothing her fur, she ran a hand along the ground. Smooth, rain-kissed gems were on the ground all around her. It was as though she were laying in a sea of gems. They shifted smoothly, a few sticking to her skin because of her body heat. They peeled off of her curves, plinking down to be among the others.

Knuckles came close, falling to his knees, then slowly to his hands. He couldn't help but want her. She was always keeping things from being boring, trying to steal the Master Emerald. The fantastic curves and teasing attitude made her an ideal female to compliment his mostly no-nonsense ways. "You should… leave…" he mumbled.

"You still think I'm trying to take your big shiny Master Emerald?" she whispered, batting her eyelashes just a little as she leaned towards him. They were almost nose to nose.

Knuckles was leaning forward too, crawling on all fours to traverse those last… few… inches. "You need'a go… before… we…" he was in a hot haze after that. Their lips connected, and instantly his whole body was ablaze, igniting like a bottle rocket! He could hear her soft yelp when he grabbed her and pulled her naked body to him. Her soft curves pressed to his toned muscles, melting to fit the form with a sexual energy. Kissing her long and fiercely, he moaned. It was as though twin floodgates had opened. Rouge yipped softly as he straddled his way atop her, sitting on her while she lay in a sea of tiny gems. His large hands greedily kneaded her breasts, thumbs running across her nipples. "You… should've gone…" he whispered huskily, far beyond rational thought. Laying down at last, he grouuuuunnnnnd his crotch to hers. The friction was maddening for both of them.

Rouge moaned aloud, spreading her legs and running her fingers quickly through his dreads. Lifting her knees about halfway, she gave a start when her inner thigh was hotly poked by an unfamiliar tool.

Knuckles, very much in a heat that was long overdue, felt it when his penis slid quickly from its pouch. Slick, pink and hard, it forged ahead for entrance. He wasn't done tasting her yet, though. Savoring the sweet, sweet moments of heat before the waterfall of pleasure, he nipped and even bit her here and there. Both of them squirmed, flushed and aroused and unable to help themselves anymore. "Oh God… Knuckles!" she yelped his name when his teeth dug into the scruff of her neck. He returned and claimed her lips in another barrage of strong, heated kisses. She moaned loudly, spreading her wings so they wouldn't be crushed beneath them. She felt herself growing warm and excited, moist between the legs as the echidna had his way with her body. Groaning, she surrendered to him at last. Laying herself out, as though on display, she looked up at him with what could only be described as an embarrassed 'fuck me' expression.

Finally, he was satiated and ready to move on. Planting a gloved hand on either side of her, he took aim only briefly and thrust into her! Rouge cried out, her legs wrapping around him as he penetrated deep within her. Clinging, she shuddered as her body made room for him, her private lips parted. His shaft pierced deeper and deeper, filling her to the hilt. Murring aloud, Knuckles froze above her. His back was bent like a bow, his face fixed in an expression of unbridled extacy. When the initial spell finally broke, he was upon her, and there was no mercy!

"Ahh! AHH! Ahh! Ohhh!" Rouge tried to contain her cries, but she simply couldn't. Each thrust slammed into her with the force of a pent up guardian that simply needed servicing. Trying to contain her screams she grabbed his head with both hands and kissed him deeply, her tongue lashing fiercely against his.

The gems shifted with each thrust, tinkling in the moonlight as Knuckles had his way! There was a savage grunt with each motion, accompanied by a loud gasp for air. Truly, for the moment, his mind was gone and a more feral side had taken over. Nothing but the burning desire to breed remained. He beheld her bouncing breasts with satisfaction, holding her knees up with his massive hands while he thrusted. She yipped and yelped as he arched his back, enjoying the flushed expression on her face and what he was doing to cause it. Primal ecstasy came over him, boiling up inside his stomach with a red-hot ferocity. He watched her succulent nipples bounce back and forth as her velvety walls squeezed him in time with his thrusting, milking him with the hope for seed.

"_KNUCKLES_!" she couldn't take anymore. He punched the ground on either side of her head with all his strength, arched his back and cried out as an earth shattering orgasm washed over him like a wave! His deep voice bellowed ferally with the pure joy that sex gave, exploding through his mind as his seed gushed forth into her. Her juices splattered to meet his own, running down her inner thighs onto the gems below him. Both of them froze, with only his slow, shallow thrusts, riding their sexual highs. "Ohhh God…" Rouge drifted down to earth once more, flushed and panting.

Knuckles fell upon her, his head at her breast. Exhausted, sweating, and with matted fur, he murred quietly. Very doe-like, he pulled himself from her womanhood as his penis shrank back down to slip into its pouch. Groaning, he looked at her with tired eyes. "That… that was…" he was panting tiredly, shaking with fatigue as drops of sweat dripped down his face and chest. She smiled shyly at him, then embraced his head and held it to her chest. He heard her heart thundering as he lay there panting. His vision hazy, he stroked her fur wherever he could find it. Fatigued, he murred quietly with an embarrassed smile. When at last she released him, they kissed slowly, intimately. Her tongue brushed against his with a feel of velvet sureness. "Mmmmnnhhh…." When their kiss broke, he could not fight sleep anymore. He was more exhausted than he'd ever remembered being, and was happy about it.

Knuckles awoke the next morning, feeling very limber and satisfied. Had last night really happened? He had the aches in his hips and thighs, so it must have! The familiar musk of sex lingered over him like an almost-offensive cologne as he blinked his eyes into focus. Murring quietly, he turned over to put his arm around her.

His paw found only grass.

"No…" he lifted his head, looking around with a startling clarity. "No…" he got up, looking around himself. The lagoon burbled quietly in the background, but nothing else was there. The gems were gone, and Rouge was gone. "She didn't!" he rushed full tilt towards the ruins, to the dais, rushed up the stairs. "**OH GOD DAMN YOU**!" he cried, falling to his knees and cracking the stone floor with an angry punch.

_The Master Emerald was gone!_

A note that had been sprayed with perfume, weighted down with a rock was nearby. Stepping angrily over to it, he picked up the stone and tossed it aside with a quick thrust of his arm. Snatching up the note, he saw that a pair of light purple panties had been left behind as well. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he read the note.

_**Feminine wiles and sex appeal win over even the strongest punch! I'm sure you'll track this thing down soon, as big as it is. But, you get the blow to your ego, huh knucklehead? Call me up if you'd like to go another round some night!**_

_**Rouge.**_

Growling angrily, he shredded the note. He didn't OWN a phone, that little bitch! She'd stolen his emerald after he'd passed out from the sex. In the back of his mind he knew that was the most clever plan she'd come up with to date, and that he WOULD get the emerald back rather quickly, since he could sense it in his feet. She was right though, it did give a blow to his ego to know she'd actually gotten away with it rather cleanly this time. No shattering the emerald, no using Eggman, no other partners. Just her and her feminine wiles.

Growling angrily, he finally let his expression soften. The remainder of the crumpled note remained in his gloved paw. Scratched on it in pen was a phone number. "I'm gonna regret this…" he sighed, starting towards the nearest edge of the island so he could jump off and start gliding back down to earth. Gripping the panties she'd left behind, he gave a brief sniff. He had her scent now, it wouldn't be long.

* * *

_And that's how it's done! I hope you enjoyed the story, the sex, and the ending. I know I did. Feel free to leave me a comment. This was just a one shot, so don't expect any further parts to it. It was just meant for sex appeal and comedy value in the end. Maybe Knuckles will think twice before he stares at another female for too long?_


End file.
